Not A Fairytale
by breeutiful
Summary: "Jimmy, we're not a fairytale and I'm not going to lose my glass slipper at midnight." - JimmyDemelza, for Amy


A/N: This is an early birthday gift for Amy (XxrandomxX)! Happy Early Birthday and I hope you like it, sweetie. :)

* * *

i. _five shades of white_

"You've went through five shades of white within the last minute. Sit down," Jimmy muttered from where he was packing away the bludgers. When she didn't listen and came over to him, he looked exasperated but turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

Demelza was staring at her hands and fumbling with them as she said quietly, "Thank you. For, you know, getting Ron off my back."

"It's fine," Jimmy replied, awkwardly. He felt himself burn in shame; he didn't mean to lose his temper like that, especially at someone who was three years older than him and more than a head taller. When she didn't leave, he said, "Er... you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Demelza stammered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She watched as he stood up and bit her lip to stifle her smile. He inwardly groaned - she was taller than him. "I'm gonna, you know... go change now. Bye." And with a surge of courage, she leaned over and gave him a quick hug.

* * *

ii. _did you see what I did?_

Jimmy made his way to the locker rooms, hoping to get peace and quiet before it was time for practice, only to find Demelza crouched outside the locker room door. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put her finger to her lips and gave him a look.

Too curious for his own good, Jimmy peeked through the small crack in the door and his eyebrows immediately flew up. 'What the hell?' he mouthed.

When she gave him a confused look in return, he quickly seized her by the arm and pulled her away until they were out of earshot. "Did you see what I did? What the hell does Bell think she's _doing_, snogging the lights out of Marcus Flint?""

"I've got them a couple of times," Demelza admitted softly. "She's in love with him, you know."

Jimmy gave a small, dismissive snort. "That was not love. That was gropage and snogging... and all that other stuff I don't want to picture Bell doing with the Captain of the Appleby Arrows! She's too pretty to be snogging a troll like him!"

Demelza looked hurt for a second but quickly covered it, saying, "What should we do? The last few times they were lucky enough not to get caught but this time... I just have a feeling that they will."

They decided to stand guard until practice, and it turned out that Katie and Marcus didn't get caught so it was all for nothing really, but that didn't matter because that was the day they discovered that their friendship was a pretty good one.

* * *

iii. _look over there_

"Oh, Jimmy!" Demelza cried, pushing past the rush of people of Platform 9 and 3/4. She threw herself at him in a hug. "God, I thought you were dead! I saw you sneaking back in last year but... you idiot! You could have been killed!"

Jimmy buried her head into her shoulder, his laugh muffled in the crook of her neck. "You could have as well, you stupid bint."

"Oi!" Demelza pulled away quickly, pinching his side. "Just because you're fifteen now doesn't mean you can swear at me, mister. Merlin, why didn't you contact me after the war?"

He looked bashfully at his feet, shrugging. "I dunno... I mean, I just thought I'd see you at a funeral sometime or something. I know it sounds bloody horrible, but I didn't really contact anyone after the war."

They shared a look before Demelza wrapped her arms around him again, murmuring, "I missed you."

* * *

iv. _the blind leading the blind_

"It was the blind leading the blind," murmured Demelza, sliding her fingers so they were laced with Jimmy's. "God, we were such idiots. Why did we do that? Why did we fight? Easily, we could having gotten out unscathed. So many people could have been saved."

Jimmy squeezed her hand, looking her in the eyes. "If we didn't help, then chances are that we'd all be dead instead of just a few. Instead of just the casualties in war."

"Casualites," repeated Demelza, shaking her head as she looked at her lap. "I hate that word. It just sounds so... casual, and there was nothing casual about that night at all. Everything about that night was..."

"... horrible," Jimmy finished.

* * *

v. _the ballroom at midnight_

As Jimmy descended the stairs, he saw Demelza sitting with her back to him on a couch in just her normal clothes. He shook his head as he headed towards her, covering her eyes with his hands and leaning down to murmur into her ear, "Guess who."

She slapped his hands away and glared up at him, knowing what he was going to say. He'd been saying it for the last week. "I'm not going. It's a stupid reason to throw a ball, Jimmy. I've told you that before. I'm not going to dance to celebrate the loss of some of my closest friends."

"No, you're going to dance because there's not going to be any deaths any time soon since Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who," countered Jimmy, taking a seat next to her. He caught her stubborn expression. "Oh, come on. You have to go. Your mum even sent you that dress the other day. How are you going to explain to her that all her money went to waste?"

"Jimmy..." Demelza warned, sighing loudly. "You know that I don't want to go. Why can't you just accept that? And plus, I have no-one to go with."

"You can come with me," Jimmy suggested, a grin playing on his lips.

Demelza sighed again, then let her head fall on to his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Jimmy, we're not a fairytale and I'm not going to lose my glass slipper at midnight."

He never got to understand what that meant but she ended up coming with him anyway and they danced all night. To him, holding her in his arms as the stars shone overhead was all that mattered because his life felt _complete_.

* * *

vi. _new every morning_

He's not really sure how they get there in his bed, but somehow they did. He had to check twice to make sure they were still wearing clothes and let out a relieved breath when they were. He sat on the edge of his bed and jumped about ten feet when she said his name, then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" She looked around as if something would tell her what was wrong. Then realization seemed to set him. "We didn't, did we?"

"No we didn't," Jimmy sighed, running his hands over his face. But instead of feeling relieved like he should have been, why was he feeling disappointed instead? He didn't like Demelza like that, did he? He tried to be casual. "Thank _God_."

Hurt flashed across Demelza's face as she searched for her shoes, frowning. "Would if have really been so bad, Jimmy?"

"What?"

She was already out of the dorms and he didn't end up getting his answer.

* * *

vii. _above the thunder_

Demelza had been ignoring him for the past three weeks ever since he said that stupid, _stupid _thing. He'd been regretting it ever since.

As he looked out of his dorm window in attempt to forget about his Transfiguration homework, he saw a figure struggling to walk through the heavy downpour. Looking closer, he realised it was Demelza.

_His _Demelza.

Quietly cursing under his breath, he grabbed his umbrella from next to the door and made his way outside. When he finally reached her, the first words that came out of his mouth were, "What are you doing out here, you stupid bint?"

Demelza kept walking, ignoring him.

"Jesus, Demelza, I've said I'm sorry a thousand times! What else do you want? I... I just don't get why you're being so angry about two stupid little words I said." He caught her by the arm, spinning her towards him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what? Are you really that clueless, James?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

She pressed her lips against his. They were slick from the rain. "I love you."


End file.
